


Vacance

by KrashAndBurn



Category: K-pop, f(x)
Genre: F/F, Songfic, kryber - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrashAndBurn/pseuds/KrashAndBurn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ocean is blue and we’re free and I like it<br/>Let’s go right now to a vacance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacance

“Did you remember the juice boxes?”

Krystal rummages through the trunk of their manager’s Jeep, hastily throwing trash bags and boxes aside to make room for the gigantic red cooler. She brushes aside a strand of hair and leans on the cooler, pushing with all her might against the solid container. As it inches closer and closer towards the back of the trunk, Krystal’s legs shake more and more until finally, with a satisfying *pop*, the cooler finds a place neatly between the beach chairs and fold-out table and Amber’s stupid beat-up bike that she insisted on bringing, even though they had the car and it’s not like she would be going anywhere else when they had the entire beach to themselves for the day. The perks of having your manager call up a very confused lifeguard and informing him that the two idols would be his only charges for the day. 

“Seriously, Krystal, I’m not driving until I know the juice boxes are safely in this car.” 

Amber’s voice drifts through the car from the driver’s seat, and Krystal, half-amused, half-too-tired-to-put-up-with-this-shit, flips open the top of the cooler and carefully plucks out one of the precious orange juices before slinging it at the back of her stupid bandmate’s head. She’s rewarded with a “Shit, Krystal!” and a laugh, and she pumps a victory fist in the air before closing up the cooler and shutting the trunk, moving around to the passenger side seat. 

Despite the 6:00am wake-up call (which involved a stolid and unyielding Amber, lots of yelling, and a smashed alarm) Krystal was actually looking forward to a relaxing day at the beach. Spending time with Amber, as annoying as she could be sometimes, would be a nice break from the recent stresses of constant filming for OnStyle and onslaught of photoshoots for magazines she’d never read. Their dorm had felt too empty lately, with Sulli being involved with her movie and Victoria and Luna no longer living with them. Having Amber as the only member around was nice enough, of course, but things had felt…distanced between them since production wrapped on their latest album. As if they weren’t seeing eye to eye, or more accurately eye to eyebrow as her slightly taller, stupid member liked to constantly remind her.  
They’re in the front seat of the Jeep and Amber’s messing with her seatbelt and mirrors, a few final checks before they set off. It’s not like Krystal was trying to avoid Amber, she thinks as she pulls her own seatbelt on with a click and casts a glance over at the older girl. They just didn’t have much of a reason to hang out outside of work, right? 

Amber’s already demolished the weaponized juice box, and as she sucks the last of the sugary nectar from the straw, juice box dangling from her mouth, she catches Krystal’s eyes on her. She chuckles, a hint of nervousness tinging the laughter as the crumpled box drops from her lips. Picking it up and tossing it carelessly in the back of the Jeep, she turns back towards the wheel, gripping it an unnoticeably bit tighter than necessary. “What? You ready to go? I hope you peed already ‘cause it’s a two hour drive and I ain’t stopping.” Krystal lowers her eyes and scoffs. “As if I’m the one who needs to be reminded. Besides, I’m sleeping. I need my beauty rest before I spend all day putting up with the sun and who-knows what sort of crazy plans you have.” The blonde pulls out a pair of earbuds and fastens them before reclining the passenger seat and closing her eyes. She didn’t want to spend the car ride wondering how to fix things between her and the girl she should be friends with. Could she even still call them friends? It was hard to tell what they were, these days. 

Amber doesn’t push her, just lets her slump back, and starts the car, pulling the Jeep out into the road. A quiet drive, then. She tries to resist the desire to peek over at Sleeping Beauty next to her, but lasts about five minutes before sneaking a look at the girl who made her knuckles turn white and her chest tight with want. She’ll use this day to forget about any stupid thing her heart might be telling her, Amber thinks, and resolves to enjoy herself no matter what today. 

Life has never been more peaceful, Amber thinks, as she watches the afternoon fade into a dusty orange above their private getaway. It’s really too bad that the peace couldn’t last, with the temptation of a bucket of water at her disposal, and an unsuspecting princess. Amber had long ago realized that her happiest moments had always come from the pure delight of watching Krystal’s features morph from shrill displeasure into mischievous revenge. Maybe it was simply for the feeling of pulling off a dedicated prank. Or maybe it was the twinges in her chest that spread through her entire being after seeing the victim of her affections’ reactions. Now, though, the last vestiges of light seemed to highlight the napping singer’s softest expressions, and Amber couldn’t draw herself away from the perfect view. As she delicately balances the overfilled weapon of terror over the back of Krystal’s beach chair, directly above her splayed-out blonde hair, Amber thinks for a minute whether this might just be a bad idea. 

……Nah.

She can’t keep the grin off her face and the laugh off her lips as she upends the bucket, a salty splash of seawater covering the entire chair and her sleeping beauty, who promptly jolts awake with a gasp and jumps up, murder written in her blazing eyes. Direct hit. With a squeal and a job well done, Amber hops over the drenched chair and takes off sprinting towards the ocean, assured that Krystal wouldn’t dare leave the safety of her precious shade to chase after her. Chancing a look over her shoulder, Amber’s eyes widen as the sight of Krystal bearing down on her appears on her horizon.

“Yah! Amber! Get back here you….!”

Amber doesn’t stop to hear the rest of what she’s sure are complimentary, completely appropriate phrases. Fueled by adrenaline and the unmistakable thumps of her heartbeat, she makes it all but three feet from the shoreline when she finds herself with a face full of sand and a back full of princess. 

“This is the last time you get away with this. Aren’t you too old to be mean to your maknaes?”

The only thing Amber could focus on was how dangerously close the lips that spilled those sultry threats were, and she swallowed, nervously and loudly, sand and words unsaid catching in her throat. Krystal, using her whole weight to keep her in the sand, pounced on the older girl’s hesitation and brought her fingers up to brush a few stray grains of sand away. Tantalizing fingers drew over Amber’s cheeks, pushing back her hair from her damp forehead and fell down her face, Krystal’s thumbs coming to rest on her lips. Opening her mouth to offer a half-hearted protest, Amber casts her gaze up to catch her member’s unsure eyes, looking for any signs that she should just do the smart thing and get up, forgetting all this happened. In the time it takes for Amber to come up with an excuse to remove herself from the situation, Krystal’s already replaced thumbs with lips, and hesitation for need.

 

Amber can’t help but think that she should start pranking Krystal more often.


End file.
